The purpose of the present study is to investigate the role of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis in the development of obesity and in the psychological and metabolic abnormalities associated with obesity. Obese people may have increased adrenal activity resulting in increased cortisol and androgen production. The consequence of such abnormal hormone secretion might be symptoms of depression, decreased sensitivity to insulin eventually leading to diabetes and changes in body composition favoring fat over lean body mass and increase in fat in the abdomen. These studies may help develop new treatment approaches in the management of obesity.